Tension & Denial
by namichan89
Summary: Charles and Erik are two things for each other - first, best friends and second, a booty call. Until Charles makes it difficult. Rated M for smut. Set during XFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Tension & Denial**

**It's Tuesday! :D McFassy Tuesday! Sorry that the story will be uploaded that late (it's like, 11 p. m. around here), but I totally got lost in a tumblr blog... . Success!James-Meme, maybe a few of you know about it. Those who don't: Search! Laugh! **

**The best stories come out of nowhere, keep stuck in your head, and you just need to write them down immediately. This one is one of that kind. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimers: Sex, language, maleXmale-pairing. All the stuff you know I like to write about, although I don't own anything. God knows what I'd do the the X-Men franchise if I did.**

* * *

><p>One look, their eyes locking, a simple smile, and there it was again, striking him like a lightning.<p>

It was always there. It was there since the very first minute they had met, and it never left.

Ever since Charles Xavier had come into his life, Erik had been craving for him. The sexual tension between them was thick, and it had driven him crazy – well, still drove him crazy.

However, it didn't take long for them to find their way to deal with it. It had been looks like this one, exchanged with a smug smile, and Erik knew he would be kissing those deliciously curled lips at night.

It had started with a certain evening where they had been sitting in the study, playing chess, and with the scotch flowing freely. One bottle was emptied pretty quickly, and by that point, they both had stopped playing and were just looking at each other hungrily. Erik had leaned back comfortably in his wingback chair, nipping occasionally on the remnants of his whiskey, and took in the picture of Charles, sitting there with his legs crossed. His body was perfect, from his muscular legs up to the slender hips and torso to the chiseled features of his face. And those intense, blue eyes, that always managed to fascinate him.

It was hard to try hiding the obvious bulge in his pants.

But as his eyes traveled down Charles' body again, he noticed that the other man had an equal problem. Erik smirked widely. It didn't seem like Charles had any different thoughts about him.

One thing had come to another.

Wordlessly, he had put down the glass of scotch, got to his feet – a bit shaky, though – and closed the small distance between them with a few steps. As he stood before his friend, he rose his hand, and while he twisted it shortly, an audible click told Charles that the door was locked now.

Charles' eyes widened briefly in perception. They flickered upwards, locking with Erik's once again, and the desire burning there was driving Erik almost mad. The telepath's hands found their way onto his body, tentatively stroking and exploring his trained chest and stomach. All the while, Erik focused on Charles, noticing the seductive way he licked his lips. Those blue eyes sparkled anticipated, their intense expression giving Erik goosebumps.

And then, everything became very sexual very quickly. His belt and pants came undone within seconds before Charles almost ripped off his turtleneck as he stood up for better access. The professor's vest and chemise flew through the room respectively.

Their first kiss was hungry, needy, demanding. They craved for each other, and they knew it. There was no need to talk about it, so they didn't.

What followed, Erik mused, could be described best as „heavy making out with a happy end on the floor of the study". Afterwards, both of them didn't talk, just put on their clothes again and went to bed. Both with a big, satisfied smile on their face.

Ever since then, one look was enough. A smile, exchanged on the breakfast table could be enough, or a gaze that was held just a bit too long by Charles when they were training the younger mutants during the day, or an innocent touch – Erik remembered a very unique one, when they were doing the dishes together and the other residents of the mansion had already gone to their rooms. He had dried a plate, and when he turned around to put it in the cabinet, Charles was standing in front of him, with his trademark 'I-want-to-have-sex-with-you-tonight'-smile.

Erik tried to tease him, tried to ignore it and push past him to get to the cabinet – and grasped for air when Charles' hand brushed against his crotch, seemingly random. He turned around, shocked by the other one's directness, appealed by his obviously shown desire. Charles had shot him an impish look over his shoulder, and quirked an eyebrow as he bit his bottom lip. Erik had winked in agreement.

They never spoke much during their meetings. In fact, the only line of dialogue that had ever been exchanged in such an encounter had come from Charles. Two words, whispered into his ear, and they almost managed to send him flying over the edge. Almost. It had taken him quite an effort to hold his composure and not come immediately.

„Fuck me," Charles had said quietly, his voice rough and husky from lust.

Erik had done what he had been asked for gladly. He had flipped Charles around so that he lay on his belly, bitten his neck lightly before running his tongue down the other man's spine. The professor had arched his back, moaning needily, when Erik finally reached the small of his back. He softly slapped Charles' buttock before reaching for the pot of petrolatum on his bedside table, covering his member with it, and slipping into the warmth of Charles' body. The latter's moans of pleasure filled his ears as they both enjoyed the path towards their respective climax.

The feelings and the overall experience became more and more intense with every night they spent with each other. They got to know their preferences and soft spots quickly, enjoying every new fact they found out about. Every new discovery was something to tease the other one with.

Yet, it was an unspoken agreement that they didn't speak about those encounters. Not in the next morning, not directly afterwards, not telephatically, not at all. No matter if it was Erik who came to visit Charles' room or vice versa, one of them would leave without a word and go back to sleep in his own room. It was perfectly okay the way it was. Well, it worked, at least.

Erik sighed silently. A bitter smile spread on his face as he looked to the side, onto the messed-up bed sheets of his bed, lit by the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table. The same sheets wherin Charles had been laying just a mere half hour ago, moaning, sighing, and groaning from lust. The metalbender just loved to see the other man's face torn to that incredibly sexy expression, and it was damn fun to get him to that point where he lost control and just balled his hands into anything within reach – the sheets, the pillow, Erik's hair.

Preferably the latter.

His eyes wandered restlessly through the room, stopping at the door. The door Charles had knocked at a few hours ago. As Erik had opened it, he had been pressed against the wall by the professor and had been kissed fervently. They both had grasped for air while they somehow managed to cross the room, stumbling over their feet as they pulled down each other's pajamas, falling backwards onto the bed and having sex.

Erik covered his eyes with both hands. Usually, he naturally felt very contented, very satisfied after this. Usually, he slept very quick and very well after this. But not this time.

It was tension of a very different kind that drove him crazy right now.

Charles had broken their pact.

When he was supposed to stand up, collect his clothes and go back to his room, he instead wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, squeezing him tight. And he had spoken.

„Good night, Erik, and sleep tight," Charles had said, smiling down at him lovingly, and kissed him onto his lips. Not one of their usual kisses. Nothing hot about it. Just a chaste, simple, tender kiss. His blue eyes, those stunning blue eyes, had sparkled mischievously as he pulled back and got to his feet.

And now that he was gone, Erik pondered about his words, about his behavior, about the meaning of all this. His heart raced and he felt strangely happy. He couldn't think of anything else than Charles. His stomach tingled and a queasy feeling was spreading there, he felt restless yet very, very joyful. Something was going on, he just couldn't put it to words.

He had tried to sleep, but he couldn't, although it was – he shortly checked the clock – 2.06 a. m. Erik's mind circled around Charles, and whenever he thought of his lovely smile and those wonderful pair of blue eyes, he felt his breath hitch. This couldn't be normal.

„_Good night, Erik, and sleep tight." _The words reverberated in his head again and again. Like he wished he could sleep at all.

The metalbender was very much in the mood for going to Charles' room in the middle of the night and let pay him for this trouble. No idea how, though. How should he punish the other mutant for letting him feel so... strangely happy. He had the irresistible urge to hold him, let his hand run through his fluffy brown hair, trace the line of his lips.

So, most likely, it would end in Erik smothering Charles with kisses while pinning the younger man into the pillows, and they surely wouldn't get any sleep that night. He wouldn't mind, though.

He covered his face in both hands as realization struck him.

_Charles, what have you done._

* * *

><p><strong>Even bad boys love their boyfriends :D What did you think of it?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the feedback, guys :) I think I never got so much story alerts for a story that I tagged as a One-shot. But, you asked for it, so there you go – a second chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

><p>It was enough, definitely enough. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. The clock told him that it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, but he couldn't bear it. He just couldn't. He needed to do something.<p>

The metalbender switched the lights off and slipped out of his room silently. He surely didn't want to wake one of the youngsters. Crossing the hallway with a few, soundless steps, he reached Charles' door.

Erik knocked, as quietly as possible.

_Come in, Erik,_ he heard Charles' amused voice in his head. Why was he so amused, for heaven's sake?

He softly pushed down the door handle and entered Charles' room. He was laying in his bed with his head rested on his hand, reading a book.

When their eyes met, Erik could feel it once again. The tingle in his stomach, the goosebumps on his skin. Charles smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. And with that simple smile, Erik's knees turned to pudding.

The telepath padded the edge of his bed, inviting Erik to sit down. With a sigh, he gladly accepted the offer.

All the while, he couldn't look away from his friend. The way he rested comfortably on his bed just made Erik want to lay down and snuggle into the sheets beside him. And stay there, all night.

„You're up late as well?" Erik asked astonished after a few moments of just staring at Charles.

„Apparently, yes. I couldn't sleep," Charles answered and scratched the back of his neck lightly. „So - what is it, my friend?"

Well, yes, what was it?

„I just... wanted to see you again," Erik burst out, perceiving a bit too late what he had said.

Charles grinned widely in response. And waited.

The metalbender cleared his throat, but couldn't find the right words. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again quickly. He hadn't felt that unsure and nervous since, like, highschool. He couldn't even remember the last time he didn't know what to say. He just felt like a love-struck teenager.

„Come on, admit it," the telepath smiled anticipated at him.

„Admit what? I have no idea what you're talking about," Erik answered, knowing very well that it was the laziest excuse he could come up with. Oh, he knew exactly, but how should he put it to words?

„You may fool yourself, but not me any more, my friend."

Charles enjoyed this way too much in Erik's opinion.

He didn't answer. Charles' wonderful, big blue eyes watched him nonetheless, his lips curled up deliciously. If he looked at him like this any longer, he would-

„Erik," the soft timbre of Charles' voice made him shiver, „What do you wish for? What do you want? Tell me."

Erik chuckled, avoiding his friend's gaze by looking to the floor. He pondered. Charles tried to help him. What did he want, indeed? The current situation was too much for his nerves. That was a fact. But what to do about it?

His gaze fell on Charles again, who smirked slightly while still watching him.

„Why don't you just tell me what you want to hear? You seem to know very well what's up."

„Oh, come on, that takes all the fun out of it," Charles pouted. "Let me hear it from you."

He sighed deeply.

„This will sound incredibly stupid, I guess. I can't stand... _this_... anymore. I mean, we have spent so many intimate... so many _wonderful_ nights together," Erik cleared his throat, smiling, finally having said it, „and not that I would want to miss that, because the sex is... incredible, to say the least..."

Erik chuckled nervously, rubbing his eyes with his left hand. Charles still smiled at him.

„But not only did we never talk about it, but we also never considered the option of letting it become... more. And as for me, I could definitely see this, you know. I don't want to do things by halves any more. I want you to be mine, completely. And if you don't feel like that, well, then I guess I made a complete fool of myself right now."

That had taken a lot of courage. Erik sighed again, closing his eyes. He couldn't look into Charles' way too blue eyes right now.

A soft, rolling laughter. Charles' voice, very joyful and relieved. „And I thought you'd never say this to me."

Erik opened his eyes to see his friend resting on his elbows, within reach of his hand. If he wanted, he could now simply wrap his hand around the other one's neck, pull him upwards and kiss him. Not that he didn't want to, but – Charles sitting there, smiling happily was a picture he wanted to take in and never forget.

„Erik..." Charles reached out for the metalbender's hand, squeezing it softly, his voice just as tender as the touch on his hand, „I _am_ yours. _God_, I am yours, heart and soul."

Erik's chest felt like bursting with joy and overflowing happiness as he heard this. The butterflies in his stomach had decided to go crazy as well, and he suddenly understood why Charles had wanted to hear those words from him. This was a feeling that nothing could match.

And looking into this pair of blue eyes, Erik decided that he didn't care whose move it was now or not. He flung his arms around Charles' waist, losing his balance as a matter of fact, and therefore throwing both of them into the pillows of Charles' bed. Their lips crashed onto each other's in a passionate, loving kiss, which left both of them breathless as Erik pulled away after quite some time.

Charles laughed merrily. „So that means I can finally have sex with you _and_ talk to you?"

Erik nodded, smirking.

„That means, I can say things like..." he raised his head to the metalbender's ear, whispering seductively: „_Oh, yes, just like that, don't stop... let me feel you inside of me... fuck me harder..."_

Erik drew his breath in sharply, the delicate words sending shivers down his spine – and his blood directly to his groin.

Charles laughed, again. „Oh, I _knew_ it! I knew you'd be into dirty talk!"

„Oh, you..." Erik groaned, pinning Charles down and pressing his thigh between the other man's legs, despite the duvet still parting their bodies from direct contact. Both grasped for air – Charles because of the delicate friction, Erik because of feeling Charles' already very obvious erection. When their eyes met, Erik could not only see the passion and desire he had come to know over the past weeks, but also the loving glance, a tender sparkle, that made his heart jump and skip a beat at the same time.

Charles chuckled. „Erik... no second round for today. First, it's late, and second, two times a day? Please, we are not in college any more."

Erik smiled lovingly at him before he bent down to kiss him. A tender, chaste kiss, just like the one Charles had left him with before. „Fine, then. Let's call it a night. And I'll go back to my room now – so good night, Charl-"

„Oh, don't you dare!"

„Excuse me?" Erik quirked an eyebrow at the other one's response.

„You came here, so you stay here," Charles blushed deeply as he continued to explain, „This was something I wished for pretty much every single time we met at night – that I would, for a change, wake up next to you in the morning."

Wordlessly, Erik got to his feet, holding Charles' indifferent gaze. He lifted the blanket and slipped underneath it, to his friend's side, whose expression was now very relieved and yet again happy. Wondering for a moment how they would sleep – Charles cuddling into his arms or both on their respective side of the bed – Erik didn't know where to put his hands.

Charles solved the problem quickly by snuggling into his chest while wrapping his upper arm around Erik's waist. The metalbender looked down at him gladly, stroking his hair gently with his fingertips. He let his hand run softly through the other one's hair – something he had just done while having sex so far.

„Could you turn off the light?" Charles asked warily.

Erik noticed the lamp was within his reach and quickly switched it off. Darkness fell around them, but it felt cozy, comfortable and warm and the fragrance of Charles was everywhere around him – from the duvet and pillows and from the man himself, of course. Erik took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance, feeling how it put him at ease and made him sleepy.

„Good night, Charles, and sleep tight," he whispered into the telepath's ear.

„Good night, Erik, you too..." came a lazy, slow answer, muffled against his chest.

A few seconds later, Erik could notice by the regular, calm breathing that Charles had fallen asleep immediately. Smiling to himself and stroking the other man's back abstent-mindedly, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Erik was woken by a gentle touch against his cheek, followed by a small, tentative kiss. And another kiss. And another one.<p>

_Charles_, he thought amused and pretended to be asleep to get a few more of those sweet, little kisses. He did actually get a few more, until he heard an impish voice in his head.

_I know you're awake, Erik. I can see your thoughts loud and clear._

The metalbender opened his eyes to find Charles hovering over him, both elbows rested beside his head, smiling happily.

„Good morning, cutie," Erik said silently and still sleepily.

„Good morning, darling," Charles retorted, smirking.

Erik screwed up his face.

„You started it," the telepath answered in his defence and grinned some more.

And with that, both burst into laughter. Merry, happy, joyful laughter. This moment was so perfect, and Erik suddenly became very aware of how close Charles was, how warm and genuine his smile was, how comfortable it felt to be with him. This was all he ever wanted and all he ever needed, he realized.

Charles was everything he ever wanted, and now he actually got him.

„I love you," Erik said, realizing too late that Charles had spoken these very words at the same time. Perception lit up in the telepath's eyes as they stared at each other speechlessly.

And then Erik kissed Charles, again and again, and it was truly the most wonderful morning he had ever had. And he looked forward to experiencing a lot of these in the future, with Charles at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. This time for real.<strong>

**I know, I know, it's cheesy to end a story with the typical „I love you", but this one just begged for it. I hope you didn't mind - so leave me a review? Pretty please? **


End file.
